Fuel tank vents are an absolute requirement for boats to allow air to escape as fuel is added to the tank and as the fuel is withdrawn while the engine is operating and to permit the fumes to escape from the tank. Such vents are located above the water line so as to prevent the water from flowing into the tank. However, because of the spray created by the boat as it passes through the water and because of waves splashing against the hull of the boat, it is necessary to prevent water from flowing through the fuel vent and thence to the hose connecting the vent to the tank. Water and other foreign material such as insects will contaminate the fuel in the tank and create damage to the boat's engine.
Since fuel vents are essential to the entire fuel system of the boat, extended efforts have been made to design and develop such vents which are splash resistant. To my knowledge no entirely satisfactory splash resistant vent has been designed.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fuel tank vent which is effective for venting the fuel tank of fumes and excess air as fuel is added to the tank. Such vent has a structure that effectively prevents water and other foreign materials, such as insects and the like, from passing through the vent and entering into the fuel tank.